Arthur
Arthur is an orange tabby cat with turquoise eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Mountain Domain. Personality Arthur refers to themselves as the noble knight of the Mountain Domain. They often assist Leo with strategic battle plans. Their speech is poetically medieval. Den Arthur's den is by the east town entrance, near Jag's den. There are two Black Hares and a sword outside. Daily Routine 7 AM - Exit den. 12 PM - Stand by den. 4 PM - Stand by town river. 9 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * “Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller./ You are not from this realm, are you? Thy coming is most peculiar./ Thy speakest to Arthur, noble knight of the Mountain Domain!/ I mark how thy spirit swells with pride at the mention of our proud kingdom!/ It is a happy fate that we should meet on this day. I shall remember thee, noble one!” *: ''- Arthur, Intro'' * “Prithee, (Name), mar not this happy day with your dour presence./ I speak not to peasants.” *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Thou approachest Arthur, but thy purpose is yet unknown.../ I have knightly duties to attend to.” *: ''- One star'' * “Who goes there? Harken to my words, traveller.” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Ah it is, (Name).” *: ''- Three stars'' * “My noble friend returns! What is it you seek?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Your presence is a glorious omen of victory, (Name)! What is it you ask of me?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Greetings (Dating)= * “You come to court? Arthur is most pleased.” *: ''- Arthur (White/Blue)'' * “My heart's gleam comes to me! O, joyous day!” *: ''- Arthur (Green/Yellow)'' * “My betrothed! How fair you this fine day?” *: ''- Arthur (Red)'' |-|General= * “Honor above all. That is the way of the knights of the Mountain Domain, (Name)./ We must ensure that we are living faultless lives so that we may righteously lead our domain to glory.” *: ''- Arthur (2 stars)'' * “My mind is drawn to tactics and strategy. That's why Leo has made me a knight of the Mountain Domain./ So many important questions must be answered... Where to strike and when to strike being the most prominent.” *: ''- Arthur (2 stars)'' * “Have ye any tales of bravery and heroism, (Name)?/ Surely a cat of your status has done something worthy of song in recent memory! Come, do tell!” *: ''- Arthur (4 stars)'' * “Thou are close in my council, (Name). I see thee as a true advisor!” *: ''- Arthur (5 stars)'' |-|Gifts= *''“Have you any use for a (Item)? I have acquired one to gift to you when next I saw you, and here you are!/ Pray that thou uses it responsibly!”'' *: ''- Arthur Gift'' *''“Thou needest not thank me, ‘twas nothing. Generosity is an important virtue for all cats!”'' *: ''- Arthur, After Gift'' |-|Misc.= *''“Forsooth! (Name), thou must get thee to the apothecary before thou faintest!”'' *: ''- Arthur (Player Low Health)'' *''“The hunt goes poorly for this one, me thinks. I advise that thou fetchsome prey from the shopkeep.”'' *: ''- Arthur (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *''“Blast this interminable fog!/ 'Tis difficult to survey the realm when all the land is covered.”'' *: ''- Arthur, Foggy'' |-|Festivals= * “How my heart soars to see the games go smoothly! There is much honor to gain in these contests.” *: ''- Arthur, Spring'' * “Thy face appears most jovial! It is a day for much celebration!” *: ''- Arthur, Summer'' * “Mark thee how the winds blow today? This joyous occasion shall be our last day before the snowfall.” *: ''- Arthur, Autumn'' *''“The Mountain Domain grew stronger this year. Perchance next year it shall become even greater!”'' *: -''Arthur, Winter'' * “Huzzah, an easy challenge! Thy defeat is nigh!” *: ''- Game Rival'' * “TBA” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Arthur speaks Early Modern English. *Robin mentions Arthur caught a Catfish in Highland Lake. Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mountain Domain